


Hitler Please

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: "You’re with the 10th Doctor & the T.A.R.D.I.S lands in Hitler’s back garden and you’re a lesbian with pink hair and brown eyes and you have to reason with Hitler why he shouldn’t kill you."
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hitler Please

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago as a request for someone, and I don't know why I titled it the way I did, but I also have no clue what to change it to?? Very open to suggestions

“What has happened to your hair?” You frowned and pulled at a pink strand.

“I dyed it.” You said simply.

“But I liked it before.” He pouted “It matched the T.A.R.D.I.S.”

“Well now it matches bubblegum.” You joked “So, where are we off to today?”

“1834 Germany.” He stated.

“The Hitler years?” You questioned.

“Exactly, you always said you wanted to know what was running through their minds.”

“Fair enough. Allons-y!”

“That’s my word!”

•*•*•*•

“Here we are.” The Doctor smiled as he flung the doors open. You’d landed in a beautiful garden behind a large mansion.

“Were exactly are we doctor?” You asked.

“Don’t know.” He said “Lets look around.”

You both wandered through the garden, taking in the beauty of it all. There were flowers of every kind and color. They all smelled wonderful and looked amazing. Finally, he turned to point at a small door, nearly hidden by rose bushes.

“What do you say we have a look inside?” With a nod you strode over and knocked. You both stood in anticipation, with all the places you’d been you had learned to expect the unexpected. But when the door swung open your stomach dropped and you felt yourself pale.

Standing before you was a man, decked out in the Nazi uniform, right down to the evil scowl. He eyed the Doctor lazily but when his eyes landed on you he jumped a little in surprise.

“Come with me.” He said immediately. Grabbing you by the arm, you were dragged inside.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The Doctor asked, following closely behind.

“Taking her to the leader.” He growled.

“Doctor,” You hissed “they’re going to kill me!”

“No they’re not.” He said.

“Hitler’s perfect human has blonde hair and blue eyes” You stated. “I have pink hair and brown eyes. Not to mention the fact that I’m a lesbian and an atheist!”

“Shouting that out is probably one of the worst things you could do right now.” He stated. The three of you walked for what felt like forever until, finally, you stopped in front of a large set of doors. The Nazi holding you knocked and the door opened almost immediately.

“What is it?” Hitler asked. He was undoubtedly Hitler. With his small square mustache, clean cut hair, Nazi band, and personal office. His eyes slowly moved to you and widened.

“My God!” He exclaimed.

“She must be the worst of them all sir,” The Nazi stated “She is a gay and an atheist on top of her physical appearance.”

”Bring her in.” Hitler scowled. You were roughly pushed inside and landed awkwardly on the floor, the Doctor immediately helping you up.

“Stand up straight, swine.” He snapped. You glared in return but stayed silent.

“I think I’ll send you off to the camps, have you worked and sent off to the chambers with the Jews.” He thought aloud “Or I could send you to the firing squad. Or how about I-”

“You can’t kill me.” You blurted. His eyes narrowed at you.

“Be quiet, swine.” He snarled.

“No, she’s right. You really don’t wanna do that.” The Doctor agreed.

“And why not?” He asked.

“Because… Because…”

“Because I can tell you your future!” You said, quickly slapping a hand over your mouth.

“You lie.” He said, now looking at you with interest.

“No I-I really can.” You stuttered.

“Then tell me something.” Hitler ordered.

“If I do, you have to let us go.” You bargained.

“Why would I do that?”

“Well, this information is very vital.”

“Fine. Now, tell me.”

Leaning forward, you motioned for him to come closer. Once you were right by his ear you whispered.

“You lose.”

Pulling back, you could see the shock on his face. But shock quickly twisted into anger as he pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it at you. The Doctor was quick to pull out his sonic, the bullets falling out of the barrel and onto the floor.

“Run!” He shouted and the pair of you threw open the doors and burst down the hall. Gunshots rang out behind you as you tried to remember the path you’d come. It wasn’t long before you were pushing the door to the garden open and jumping into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

“Bloody hell.” You sighed “We are never going there again.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He agreed “Rome?”

“Sure.”


End file.
